


The Proposal Games

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Dan decides that Phil can't propose if he can't keep it a secret.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 19





	The Proposal Games

“Phil, are you about to propose to me right now?” Dan asked. Phil pulled his hands out of the pockets of his nice suit, leaving the ring there.  
“No,” Phil replied, though his bright red face told Dan otherwise. Dan smirked.  
“Well you can’t now, you’ve ruined the surprise!”  
“I . . . you . . .” Phil gave a puzzled look. “What the bloody hell are you on about?” Dan smiled.  
“We can’t propose if the other predicts that that’s what’s happening.” Dan giggled. “Didn’t you know?” Phil shook his head.  
“You’re a fucking idiot.,” Phil replied. “Just let me propose to you you son-of-a-bitch.” Phil got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. When he looked up, Dan was already walking away. “What are you doing?” Phil shouted at him. “Get back here and say yes!” Dan stopped.  
“I don’t appreciate being called a son-of-a-bitch,” Dan called back. “That is an insult to my mother. You cannot expect her to give her blessing after that shit.” Dan continued walked. Phil only stared at him, fully realizing that Dan was one-hundred percent serious. He really wasn’t going to allow them to get engaged if the other predicts the proposal. He smiled. So let the games begin.  
A few weeks go by and Phil makes a few more attempts at trying to get to propose to Dan in the most unpredictable way possible. Somehow, it seemed that Dan was always one step ahead of him and was always able to guess that he was going to propose. There was once that he taped a note to the remote and asked Dan to pass it and Dan still knew what he was up to. Or maybe it was Dan’s way of being overly competitive and not wanting to “lose” this little game they were playing. Even though the prize for “winning” was going to be a prize for them both, not just one of them.  
After a few months of playing this game, his proposals becoming more and more obscure and rare, Phil started feeling like Dan didn’t actually want to get married. He was playing this like it was any ordinary game and he was determined to “win.” Though, it seemed, his idea of “winning” this game meant them never getting married.  
“Dan, we need to have a serious conversation,” Phil said one morning between episodes of the anime they were watching. Dan glanced at him lazily.  
“You’re proposing. Now you can’t,” Dan said. Phil shook his head.  
“No. I’m not going to try and propose,” Phil said. “Can we be serious for one second?” Dan leaned over and kissed Phil.  
“With how in love with you I am, I don’t think I can be serious ever again.” Dan leaned in for another kiss, but Phil pulled away.  
“I’m being serious,” Phil replied.  
“So am I.”  
“Well I don’t think you are.” Phil said. “I’m starting to feel like this whole game was just a ploy so you never have to marry me. Because every time you suspect a proposal you just say I think you’re going to propose. Now you can’t. And we continue with this stupid game. It was fun at first, but now I really feel like you just don’t want to marry me.” Tears burned Phil’s eyes. He never felt uncomfortable crying around Dan. Until now, apparently, as he turned his face away so Dan couldn’t see just how much he was hurting. Dan sat up and looked over to Phil.  
“I had no idea you felt like that,” Dan said.  
“Yeah, well . . .” Phil shook his head. “I do. And right now you’re not doing anything to help the situation.” Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him as close as he could.  
“I think you’re right. I have been quite the asshole lately, haven’t I?” Dan said, mostly to himself. “And I suppose if the situation were switched I would probably think that you didn’t want to marry me either.” Dan placed a soft kiss on Phil’s forehead. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like that,” Dan whispered. “I promise I didn’t. I do want to marry you, ya know. I want to marry you more than anything in the world. So you know what? I’ll abstain. The next time you propose, whether I’m aware of it or not, I will let you. In fact-”  
“You’re going to propose,” Phil giggled. “Now you can’t.”  
“All right, you caught me. By the way, I’m doing a liveshow next week. A sort of welcome back to your own platform and I am going to come back a little more regularly now sort of thing, ya know? I’ve already tweeted it so there’s no backing out now.” Phil smiled.  
“You’re right. There’s no backing out now.” Phil kissed Dan. “I’m so glad that we’re going to be married.”  
“You have to ask first. You don’t just get to assume things. Hasn’t anyone taught you anything about consent?” Phil shook his head with a smile.  
“You’re right. I do have to ask first-”  
“And it’s cheating if you do it now,” Dan said. “If you’re going to do it do it right.” Phil huffed, shook his head, and smiled. Of course his Daniel was going to be stubborn about things.  
Phil spent the rest of that week trying to plan out a new proposal. Now that he knew Dan wanted it to be above and beyond and was going to quit with his stupid game, he could make a good plan. He picked out a good restaurant. He got his outfit all ready and picked out the camera he was going to use to record the whole thing. He called the restaurant and told them what was going on and asked if there was any way he could record the proposal. They, of course, said that he would be more than welcome to do just that. Everything, it seemed, was falling right into place.  
That Saturday at 8 PM, as per the usual livestream time, Dan was getting ready to go, as per usual. He’d tweeted an hour ago that he was almost ready to go live and he had refamilarized himself with the technology of YouNow. Mostly with the help of Phil. But this time around he was doing a laid back stream. He didn’t want to do anything fancy like Phil had been doing. Just a normal Dan livestream. Just chill and relaxed. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
He pressed the button and started the liveshow. He started his hellos as he sent out the tweet that he was going live. He hoped that his audience wouldn’t cause the poor website to crash with how many of them would probably join his liveshow that time, as it was his first in a long time, and his first since coming out.  
The show went as per usual. He took some questions from the audience, strayed from the answer a little, talked about the music, shows, and anime he’d been watching lately. All completely normal. Not even his audience suspected that it was going to be anything but. After around an hour had passed, Dan decided it was time.  
“Hey Phil, I’m done in here,” Dan said. He didn’t even bother glancing over at the chat because he knew they’d all be confused because he hadn’t said goodbye. Dan heard the footsteps of his long time boyfriend, so he got down on one knee. He already knew that the audience was freaking out. He didn’t care. All he wanted was to see the look on Phil’s face when he saw him.  
Phil didn’t even completely see Dan before he knew what was happening. He gasped and he felt tears stinging his eyes.  
“Dan?” He whispered.  
“Phil, I know it’s been a long time coming and we probably should have done this a long time ago, but would you make me the happiest man alive and become my husband.” Phil dropped to Dan’s level and kissed him. “That’s not an answer, asshole,” Dan said softly.  
“There is nothing I want more,” Phil replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
